plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Fog
Survival: Fog is the fourth level of Survival Mode. Icons File:SurvivalFog.png|PC icon Fog DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Fog ipad.png|iPad icon Zombies Only Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie and Ducky Tube Zombie must appear every time. *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Trash Can Zombie (Nintendo DS, Xbox and PS3 only) Strategy Strategy 1-Pool Glooms Nothing terribly original here. The strategy uses Gloom-shrooms on pool lanes, like Survival: Endless builds. Setup: Nothing much different from the average fog level setups, you plant Sun-shrooms, Puff-shrooms, and possibly Sea-shrooms+Imitater Sea-shrooms. You slowly replace the Puff-shrooms with plants like Fume-shrooms, but you can keep some Puff-shrooms as delayers. You plant Planterns, protect them and whatnot. You can try placing the Gloom-shrooms on the first flag, but it's preferred to do it on the second. Post-setup: Place Gloom-shrooms on the pool. The total cost of a pumpkined pool Gloom-shroom is 375. Then, not much else. You may add some Magnet-shrooms. You also add any plants needed to counter some zombies, like Cattails or Blovers against Balloon Zombies, Umbrella Leaves against Catapult Zombies, land Gloom-shrooms close to the left against Digger Zombies, etc. Strategy 2- 5 Flags, 4 Cats - by EMPeachy4 Flag 1: Here's what you'll want to take: Puff-shroom Sun-shroom Fume-shroom Wall-nut Lily Pad Sea-shroom Squash Plantern Scaredy-shroom Cherry Bomb (If you have 10 slots) Start out by placing Sun-shrooms on land in columns 1 and 2. Do the same with Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms in column 4. Do NOT plant on column 3 and do NOT place Puff-shrooms on Lily Pads. It's a waste. After you kill the first zombie, start adding another column of Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms in column 5. This is also the time to start planting your Sun-shrooms in Pool columns 1 and 2, and NOW plant Scaredy-shrooms on land in column 3. Also add two more Sea-shrooms in this column. Your next job is to plant Planterns in rows 1 and 6, column 6 (You could do this slightly earlier). Plant Wall-nuts in front of them and also in front of the Sea-shrooms. The Sea-shrooms are vital to this setup. Finally, replace the Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms and replace the Sea-shrooms on column 3 with Scaredy-shrooms, then you are complete for the first flag! If something is going bad, use a Squash or another instakill plant. Your lawn should look like this: S S SC F F P W S S SC F F S S SC s s W S S SC s s W S S SC F F S S SC F F P W Key: S = Sun-shroom, SC = Scaredy-shroom, F = Fume-shroom, P = Plantern, W = Wall-nut, s = Sea-shroom NOTE: If a letter is underlined, that means the plant is on a Lily Pad. Flag 2: These are your plants: Lily Pad Puff-shroom Sun-shroom Fume-shroom Snow Pea Repeater Tall-nut Imitater Tall-nut Cattail This flag is all about replacing. Right away, your Tall-nuts should be ready to be planted, so plant them on rows 2 and 4 - column 6. Your Cattail should be ready to go too, so dig up one of the Sea-shrooms on column 4, plant a Lily Pad, and then a Cattail. You should be able to have planted 2 Cattails before the huge wave, and if you're lucky you could have 3. But remember to upgrade the Lily Pads on column 4 before the ones on column 5, so they don't get eaten as quickly. You also need to remember to replace your existing Wall-nuts with Tall-nuts and Imitaters. The last thing to do is to replace the Scaredy-shrooms with Snow Peas. A word of warning, though: sun is very tight. Your Lawn should look like this: S S SP F F P T S S SP F F T S S SP C s T S S SP C s T S S SP F F T S S SP F F P T S = Sun-shroom, SP = Snow Pea, F = Fume-shroom, P = Plantern, T = Tall-nut, C = Cattail, s = Sea-shroom Flag 3: Your Poison is... Jalapeno Imitater Jalapeno Lily Pad Cherry Bomb Pumpkin Tall-nut Squash Repeater Cattail Upgrade the last two Lily Pads ASAP. You also need to replace your Fume-shrooms with Repeaters to deal with the Dancing Zombies! On the final wave, a Digger Zombie will come. Use a Cherry Bomb/Jalapeno as soon as you see it. Your lawn should look like this: S S SP R R P T S S SP R R T S S SP C C T S S SP C C T S S SP R R T S S SP R R P T R = Repeater More coming soon. Gallery Survival Fog.JPG|By Someone456 Survival fog MS.png|Moon Snail's strategy Untitled pvz.png|Fume Strategy (there are only spikeweeds past the fog). Fog DS Minh.png|By Minh (DS) SFN strategy.PNG|By User:Luis Anton Imperial (modded the lawnstrings.txt and Magnet-shrooms, fume-shrooms, and planterns are only behind the pause menu) Category:Survival Mode Category:Fog Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Normal Survival Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Fog levels